super_smash_brothers_life_itselffandomcom-20200213-history
Nokia Shiramine
"Be the change you want to be~!" -- Nokia's Motto Nokia Shiramine is a Digimon Tamer, and Leader of a Hacker Group named Rebels, who seek to liberate Digimon from Evil hackers, who would use them for evil purposes in the world of Digimon Cyber Sleuth. Prior to this, she was simply an average school girl with a Gal-type of personality, enjoying cute and fun things above all else, Flirting with others, And above all respecting people when they deserve it. Upon discovering Digimon's existence in the world of EDEN. When the going gets tough, Nokia always puts on a tough face, But often finds herself scared internally in the face of truly hard challenges, But finds the will to go on with her friends, particularly Agumon and Gabumon. On Li, Nokia was brought to Li from a corrupted Data Transmission, Forcing her to be trapped between Eden and Li's corrupted Network, with the Starvia creeping closer. With the aid of Doctor Ivo Robotnick, AKA Eggman, Nokia was saved and given a body that is uniquely Data-fied, Much like Aiba, from her home world. Personality Nokia's personality is that of your usual out there Gal, who always wants to put herself out there and face life's challenges. She lives by her motto 'To be the change in the world you want to see', And as a result Nokia can be pretty quick to do the right thing, as she has an incredibly strong sense of justice that wills her to do her best for her, her friends, and the world in general, thinking it as just the natural thing anyone should do. She puts a brave face on to any huge danger, and would gladly face down the toughest digimon in the world, and has on multiple occasions! However, Her Bravery can often break down in the roughest of times, as it more or less acts as a front to the fear she feels against failure. She relies on others for her courage, and when made Alone, she can often feel helpless and scared, leading her to desire companions constantly. She loves Cute and adorable things, Often treating her and her self described Cute Digimon to treats repeatedly, such as Spa Days, Ice cream or likewise. She dresses in pink or baby blues, decorates her and her enviroment in cutesy ways and attire, just to match her chosen aesthetic. She often described herself as the Apex of 'Cute and Sexy', Striking Cutesy and 'Sexy' poses to make her point at any given time. Relationships * Purple DuFine - Nokia and Purple have a very friendly relationship, that often times can dip into Crush-territory. Nokia is certainly unafraid to tease or flirt with Purple, Knowing he enjoys, or at least appreciates the gesture. Though Nokia has a tendency to abuse this knowledge, such as hiding behind purple and using some compliments, such as calling him Strong, to give him some courage and come to her aid. * Gabumon & Agumon - Nokia's Primary Digimon, and her favorite of them all. Her, Agumon and Gabumon are partners for life, And cant really exist without the other. Though Agumon and Gabumon's lacking intellect can sometimes provide Nokia a reason to bonk them to straighten up, she acts more as the confident Big Sister figure for the Digimon, and to Nokia, Gabumon and Agumon are her sworn protectors. * Omnimon - The Combined form of Gabumon and Agumon has a very noble and cherished relationship of Respect with Nokia, As they both know what duties must be done for Justice. Omnimon acts as Nokia's sworn protector, Though, Nokia is noted to sometimes ask Omnimon to loosen up, if he acts far too uptight or Noble. Physiology Nokia is your standard teenage girl, Standing at 5 foot 6 Inches high, and a Unknown weight, Often wearing a pink hoodie and some kind of dress wear, never seen without her favorite Phone that controls any Digimon related functions. She has a fairly standard build, with no particularly out there or large curves on her body, Much to Nokia's dismay. As stated earlier, Nokia's body is Half-light construct, or Digital. While Nokia is physically human, she does have the ability to enter Digital Spaces in devices that allow for such an ability. Strong electronic currents can make her body 'Glitch out' as it were, as the digital aspects of her body mess up and revolt. Combat Prowess Nokia is not particularly strong by any sense of the word, Physically lacking strength, and only averaging in speed and durability. As well, her Perception to danger is pretty low. However, Her strengths lie in her surprising amount of intelligence, and charismatic power, preferring to leave physical confrontation to her Digimon. However, Nokia's Bond with her Digimon is something to be admired. This comes out in her self described 'Love Digimon to the MAX' Strategy. Which, isn't really a 'Strategy' as its more of a method of life, where Nokia Believes in and Loves her Digimon as much as possible. And believe it or not, it works wonders! Nokia's Love and Faith in her Digimon actually allows her to perform a number of incredible abilities in conjunction with her Digimon. Her pure Love can cause her Digimon to use Abilities reserved for there Champion Forms, Such as Agumon suddenly channeling Greymon's Wrath for a Nova Blast. Her love can even cause a 'Warp LOVE Digivolution' to Occur, Allowing her digimon to jump straight from Rookie to Mega Digivolutions for a temporary amount of time, before returning back. This also allows her Digimon to fuse together into other Digimon via Warp DNA Digivolution, such as Omnimon, with her Love able to compensate for the other Digimon to be fused on some occasions. Digimon Agumon Agumon is the front runner for Nokia's Squad, and can often be the lead trouble maker of the team. Agumon's intellect is noticeably lacking, in exchange for high strength and Fire Power! Agumon has a cheerful, Care free attitude, and doesn't hold grudges at any point in time, Though his dim nature can often lead to him more misunderstanding genuine frustration as just someone having a bad day. Agumon's Moveset includes: * Mach Jab * Claw Attack * Battle Hawk : A Tomahawk Weapon used by Agumon Kind. * Pepper Breath : A traditional fire ball from the mouth * Cross Fire: A X Shaped Claw Slash, Bathed in fire * LOVE BOOST - NOVA FLAME: Invoking the power of Greymon, Agumon's Digivolved form, he fires a White-fire Flame Thrower attack to incinerate foes. Agumon refers to Nokia as 'Miss Nokia' or 'Nokia-sama' Gabumon The more inquisitive, yet somehow still carefree and nonchalant of the Duo, Gabumon is a curious digimon who studies and attempts to do all he can to learn and learn he does, as he's made great strides in discovering such sobering facts as 'Starvia makes people sick' and 'The Magical Girl Society is full of girls!' Clearly not the best, but he tries. He is currently trying to solve Pokemon Speech, but always winds up saying gibberish. Gabumon acts as a more support/status effect oriented character. Gabumon's Moveset includes: * Crush Nail * Horn Attack * LOVE BOOST - FREEZE FANG: Invoking the power of Garurumon, Gabumon's Digivolved Form, he bites down with freezing cold teeth! * Blue Blaster: A Fireball that, colored blue, Freezes as opposed to Burns! * Blue Cyclone: A Freezing hurricane made by Gabumon spinning about on his feet. * Blue Enbuken: A Support move, in which Gabumon coats an allies weapon in a blue fire, to afflict Freeze Attacks. Gabumon refers to Nokia as 'Miss Nokia' or 'Nokia-sama'. Omnimon Tall, towering and Powerful, Omnimon is the Holy Knight of the Digimon World, and it shows, being the combined might of Agumon and Gabumon together, acting as the Noble Power, and defender of Justice. He serves Nokia dutifully, though his Nobility and need to act high and mighty often gets him scolded. Omnimon's moveset includes: * Grey Sword * Garuru Cannon * Ultimate Upper * Great Tornado : A Spinning Forward thrust, used by WarGreymon * Omni-blast: A Lightning empowered blast of magical power. * Supreme Cannon: A Powerful Blast of Actic Zero Energy, freezing and blowing up targets shot. * Transcendent Sword: A Clean Slash of energy with Firey Red Power, Creating a wave of fire. * Brave Shield Omega * Metal Wolf Claw: A Barrage of Missiles, used by MetalGarurumon * Terra Force: A Gigantic fire ball, created by using heat from the earth and atmopshere, used by WarGreymon. Omnimon refers to Nokia as 'Miss Nokia' or 'Nokia-sama'. Missions As a playable Character: * Life stolen from Death As a NPC: Trivia * Nokia has a fear of Ghosts * Nokia, Surprisingly enough, is Bisexual! This is evidenced in Digimon Cyber Sleuth, when she often likes to flirt with Ami, the Female Form of the Main Protagonist, in the same way she would with Takami, the Male Form of the Protagonist. * Nokia's Internet Usename, 'Akkino', Is often used as Nokia's fake Alias, if she needs such a thing. * Nokia's Name comes from the 'Nokia' Brand of phone. * Nokia's Muscial Theme on Li is 'Butter-Fly', As covered by Ami-Lee. Category:Female Character Category:Digimon Character Category:Quote's Characters Category:Character